Prince of Arcadia
by FinnThePrince
Summary: Finn finally finds a piece of his family when P.B. summons him - His mother! But when he finds out he's a Prince, of an advanced society of humans, to be exact, how will he take it? And what can he do against the Darkness that lives in the heart of his old home, the one thing that knows all his weaknesses? Will he be able to save everyone he cares about? Rated T; Language.
1. The Beginning

_There was once a town of young, strong humans known as the K'tar. There were none who could match their intellect, and their strength. They were far more advanced than some of the other towns, and were revered as gods by some of the more... primitive groups. But one day, there was a great catastrophe. _

_Instead of using some of the more... known technology of energy, they decided to combine two different energy sources. They took the heat from the earth and combined it with nuclear energy to make a new energy, one far more powerful than the two separated. But it was very, very dangerous._

_T__here was a leak in one of the fuel cells, and a nuclear meltdown ensued. The humans who evacuated managed to escape with their lives, but the others weren't as lucky. Finn, who had only known his life as a hero, was one of these people. And he was about to find a whole different world on the other side of that desert, the one that marked the border of his land. It would change the aspect of his thinking forever..._

_And it would unleash a terror only he could defeat..._

_14 years before..._

The town shone brightly in the morning sun, gleams of white and silver going all across the streets. But the once-bustling array of shops and floating concession stands were now nearly empty. People rushed past, oblivious to the noises, in a hurry to get out. The air smelled foul, like when you smelled ozone in the middle of a thunderstorm. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the buildings and ground, shaking the people like rag-dolls. Their heads all turned to one of the Main Fuel cells, watching in horror as smoke fumed from the top like one of the old Nuclear towers. Something had leaked, they all could tell, as the smoke was an odd color of yellow. They all ran towards the exit, running and pushing past each other in a panic.

_In the building..._

A lady in a lab coat rushed down the dimly lit hall, covering one of her ears to shield it from the blaring klaxons going off all around the building. The building shook slightly, bits of plaster sticking in her hair. Her dark hair rushed down behind her, flowing past her shoulders like a leaf in the wind. She rounded the corner, knocking into a burly man holding a child. His hair was bright blond, and he had a scruffy goatee covering the bottom half of his face. His muscles belayed the fact that he was almost over 25, but his eyes shone with the intelligence of an old, wise man. The tag on his name-tag said "Martin". He stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulders, and smiled.

"Launa, it's all right, we've got the leak under control." That remark was belayed by an explosion that rocked the building, causing drywall and plaster to rain from the dark ceiling. She clutched him, her face masked with fear and calm determination. He hugged her, pushing the wailing child into her arms.

"Martin, don't you even think about it." She said, tears streaming down her face. He looked at her, pulling her into an embrace as he kissed her deeply, and ran down the hall towards the contaminated area. Smoke was streaming out of the area, and hissing noises could be heard, along with loud shouting.

"Take Finn and get out of here! I don't know how long this building is gonna last!" He yelled, disappearing down the hall into a wall of smoke. She shook her head, tears flying off of her chin, and she yelled at the top of her lungs, crying.

"You stupid, stupid man! When will you ever learn!"

She clutched the child in her arms tightly, running towards the entrance. Just as it fell, wall falling around her as the building collapsed on her, she ran out, smoke swirling around her. Someone grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hover-pod, and they sped out of the city as explosions rocked the landscape. She looked at the man grinning slightly in the drivers seat, and frowned. His hair was slick with grease, and he was sweating. There was a nervous tick, owing to the fact that he was tapping his finger on the steering wheel. They kept going all the way past the desert that neared their town until finally, they ran out of gas at a forest. She got out, shushing her child, and looked around.

It was a simple Pumpkin patch, leaves strewn across the beautiful landscape. The wind blew softly as she inhaled the morning dew, the world oblivious of the horrors that had just ensued at her only home.

"This is as good a place as any to try to raise him." She said, smiling weakly. She stopped suddenly, shivering, as a cold, hard metal was pressed against her skull. The man that had driven her all this way had pulled out a gun and pointed it against her skull, grinning slyly.

"Now, hand me the child before things get complicated. That way, no one gets hurt." She turned around slowly, giving him a look of defiance. It was the kind of look that told someone to go jump in a hole and die, because they would never comply and give up their only means of hope in this large, cruel world. And he interpreted it exactly that way. He smacked her across the head with his gun,leaving a gushing wound on the side of her head. She cried out as she fell to the ground in a heap, her world dimming as she watched the man lunge for Finn, her only child.

Finn screamed, wailing for his mother who was now crumpled on the ground, arm loosely hanging over his swaddle. The man grabbed him, kicking the arm aside, and ran off, stroking his face crudely. An arrow shot through the man's neck, and Finn watched, oblivious of the horrors happening in front of him, since he was a baby and he didn't understand. Wild-Men leaped out of the forest, shouting and whooping, and one of them picked up Launa carefully. They kicked the man into the bushes, blood spattered all over the pumpkins, and set Finn softly on one of the pumpkins. One of them brought out a bear hat, white and soft, and placed it on his head, hiding the bright mess of blond hair on his tiny head. He babbled, trying to crawl away, and they left him, knowing that Joshua would come this way soon.

* * *

_14 years later..._

Finn entered his Treehouse, wiping dirt and grime off of his face. He had a sack thrown across his shoulders, gold and other treasures clinking in it. He threw it on the floor of the treasure room, a dimly lit room strewn with gold and shiny things, and picked up BMO before the little robot got hurt. He tended to get kicked accidentally when he was walking absentmindedly, or thinking hard. He climbed up the ladder, looking for Jake. Humming noises came from the kitchen as Jake was cooking, bacon sizzling in the pan. His stomach growled, and he chuckled.

"Jake, I'm home! What's for lunch?" He asked, rubbing his stomach. Jake grabbed a plate of bacon with two eggs on it and stretched his hand towards Finn.

"Brunch for lunch!" He said, grinning. Finn grabbed the plate, sitting at the table. He was just about to grab the fork and dig in when the phone rang, the jingle for Princess Bubblegum ringing. He groaned, getting up halfheartedly to pick it up.

"Whaaaaaaut?" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Lately, Bubblegum had been calling a lot, ranting about princess business and other girl-related things, some that made him blush furiously. Most of it he didn't really understand, nor did he ever want to. _Like, shark week... what?_ But by the silence on the other end, he could tell this time that it was serious.

"Finn, I need you to come over here for a moment or two. We need to discuss some things. " She then proceeded to hang up, and the air in the room was tense for a few moments. Jake shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but he failed, his face giving away his misgivings about the situation. Finn sighed, and scarfed down his eggs and bacon, trying to hurry. He grabbed a cloth from the sink, and wiped his face clean. He didn't have time for his shirt, which wasn't as dirty as his face was, and he rushed out the door, grabbing Jake's fur as he stretched bigger and bigger until he was halfway as big as the Treehouse. He sat on Jake's back as they trotted towards the Candy Kingdom, fidgeting nervously. Finally, he poked Jake to relieve the tension.

"What do you think it is she wants?" He asked. Jake snorted, laughing out loud, and turned around to face Finn.

"Dude, she's probs on her shark week and totally mad about something you didn't do. I bet she'll be all like 'FINN BLAH BLAH BLAH I'M CONSTIPATED BLAH BLAH!'." Finn laughed along with Jake, nodding. He never really understood those comments though, since no one had bothered to tell him why girls were mean once a month. Jake realized his mistake and laughed nervously, grinning slightly.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"I am older." They both started laughing as they entered the Candy Kingdom, and as they walked past the candy people, they waved at them. They were quite popular in the Candy Kingdom, since they were heroes, and so people waved back as they passed by happily. Princess Bubblegum stood at the entrance to the Castle, tapping her foot impatiently. She glared at the blond hero, her face a mask of fury. Finn winced, getting ready for a storm of hellfire about to come from her mouth. But it didn't.

"Finn, follow me. Jake, you stay here." Jake groaned, catapulting Finn off of his back. He laughed, punching his brother in the arm, and followed Princess Bubblegum through numerous hallways. He tried memorizing the exact number of hallways, but he lost count at 50 as he walked closer to Bubblegum. She stopped, and he face-planted into her, blushing.

"What? Why'd we stop?" He asked, flustered. She opened the door, and a book came flying out, hitting Finn in the head. He flew back, clutching his forehead.

"Owwwwww!" He yelled. The books kept flying, but this time they were aimed at Bubblegum. She just groaned and pointed at the masked woman sitting on the bed, holding a book in one hand.

The woman on the bed was thin and lithe, her dark brown hair flowing past her knees. It had branches and bits of candy stuck in it, and was quite tangled. Her mask, though, was what made her so interesting. That and her skin color. The mask was sharp and pointed, shaped like a cougar's. It was white, with bits of fur glued on for added effect. There were crude markings on it, and the eye holes let a person see into the lady's bright blue eyes, not unlike his eyes.

"I can't get her to take the stupid mask off, Finn, get her to STOP!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in disgust at the wild person's actions. He walked in slowly, putting up his hands in a gesture of friendship. She lowered her hands, putting down the book slowly, and she climbed off the bed, cocking her head.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, It's okay..." He said kindly, lowering his hands to his waistline. She stopped in front of him, and snatched the edge of his hat, growling softly as it caught on his hair. He protested loudly, trying to keep it on, and in the struggle, it flew off, his hair flying out. It went down to his shoulders, and the bright blond mess was spiky and tousled. He ran his callused hands through it, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Look, lady, I don't know what you're problem is, but I need my hat back." He said, reaching for it. She held it above him, watching him jump for it. She narrowed her eyes through the mask, and dropped the hat. She softly stroked his face, pushing on it as he stood there nervously. She inhaled, looking at him softly, and said quietly,

"Finn? Is that really you, all grown up?"

* * *

Tried my best, this is definitely NOT going to be a one-shot! I may not update as much as I should, got another story I'm working on as well!

Possible FinnCeline in the future, haven't decided yet!

Oh, and make sure to follow me on my future Tumblr, DatBlondeHairedHero !

Thanks to my beta reader, TheFlameRose! You were such a big help in making this story the best it can be! Make sure to follow her and her stories!


	2. Bonding

All right, before we start the next chapter I have a few things to say. This includes future spoilers about future chapters. And sorry it took so long, guys, I was having some writer's block and also I run a clan on another game so... multitasking XD!

Thanks to my reviewers, TheFlameRose and Randomreader! You guys are amazing! I'll try to make it a FinnXFlame fic, but I can't promise anything, it might turn into a FinnXCeline. Thank you guys!

Also, guys, I have many things in store for this story. Keep waiting for spoilers: This chapter is a huge bond-fest; its a story-arc chapter. Finn needs to bond with his mom, you all saw this coming, admit it. MANY LEMONS IN STORE! In fact, mega-lemons. I'll probably change the rating later on, but it's not there yet. So, maybe chapter 12? Idk, but definitely it's going to turn into a Rated-M story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME! That privilege goes to the creator, Pendleton Ward.

* * *

_"Look, lady, I don't know what your problem is, but I need my hat back." He said, reaching for it. She held it above him, watching him jump for it. She narrowed her eyes through the mask, and dropped the hat. She softly stroked his face, pushing on it as he stood there nervously. She inhaled, looking at him softly, and said, _

_"Finn? Is that really you, all grown up?"_

* * *

He staggered away from the woman in the mask, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"How do you know me, lady?" He said, his voice raising. She backed away to the bed, sitting down anxiously. She folded her hands on her lap, fidgeting as she took a deep breath and prepared to say something important.

"I know you, Finn, because you're my son. A mother never forgets." He backed up slowly, shaking his head. His eyes widened, and he ran out of the room, forgetting his hat that had been dropped on the floor, and slammed the door to Princess Bubblegum's lab, gritting his teeth. He locked the door, listening to the faint click of the lock turning, and sank to the ground, putting his head in-between his legs. He shoved his mouth into his pants-sleeve, and screamed, the muffled sound reaching his ears. A tear fell down his cheek ,then another, and another.

"How can she be my mom?! She wasn't even there!" He yelled. He stood up, kicking the wall, and paced around the room. There was a soft knock on the door, but he ignored it, his face red and blotchy, streaked with tears.

"Finn?" Princess Bubblegum's voice came through the door, soft and concerned. He unlocked the door, then went over to stand by the window, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. She walked into the room, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, turning to look at the princess.

"Did you know about this?!" He said, his eyes full of emotions he didn't know. She winced, as if he had slapped her in the face, and looked around the room, avoiding the question, and finally said with a sigh,

"I knew she was human, Finn. I didn't know that she was your mother. Don't you DARE blame me!" She said, pointing a finger at him. He threw up his hands in exasperation, groaning.

"Everyone knows more than me, don't they?!" At this time, his mother walked into the room, shaking.

"Finn, it wasn't my choice." He whirled on her her, his bottom lip quivering. Tears fell silently from his eyes again, and he stomped to the other side of the room, shaking his head.

"How do I know that?! I was raised by Magical DOGS! Not my own mother! And then you just show up, wearing a stupid mask and say that you're my mother?! How am I supposed to believe that?! How am I supposed to trust you when both of my parents left me when I was a CHILD?!" He yelled, his hands balled into tight fists.

She came up to him and turned his head towards her, looking at him like a mother would her child. She pulled him into a tight embrace, and he stiffened, hands unclosing. He slowly hugged her back, his body shaking with sobs that were kept in, and said

"Where were you?" over and over again, his voice eventually going quiet.

"It's okay, Finn, I know I haven't been there. But I'm here now. I promise." She pulled him tight to him, tears falling from her eyes as well. He pushed her away softly, and grabbed the edge of the mask tentatively. She looked away, but did nothing to stop her as he pulled it off of her face. He took a sharp breath of air, then softly traced the scars that surrounded her eye. There was also a scar tracing back to her hairline, and another one near her neck.

"Where did you get these, ... Mom?" He said, trying out the word in his mouth before saying it. It felt... right to him. Like all these years, not having a parent to guide him, those had been wasted. She pulled his hand away, sighing loudly.

"Adventuring runs in the family, believe it or not. Unfortunately, not in your father's side. You got it from me. And I was fighting monsters for.. most of these. Let's just say the one that goes up to my hair was done by a monster in human clothing." She said, smiling up at him with a strained smile. He hadn't noticed, but he was taller than her. He smiled back, not noticing the dark pass over her eyes, and sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry I freaked out. But It's hard to believe that you're my mother when you haven't been there since I was... two? One? See, I can't even remember, it was so long ago. And Dad left, or Martin or whatever, so... yea. He's a donk. But I'm just glad you're here. Just tell me why. Where were you, this whole time?" He said, sitting in one of the candy chairs Peebles had pulled out. She sat too, taking a canteen out of her ... chest? Did she use the space between... that... as a pocket? He blushed, pushing the thought out of his mind, and looked back at his mother's face avidly. She crossed her legs, and took a sip of her water. Princes Bubblegum came over to her, giving his mom a computer. It was small, and had strange designs on it.

"I found this in some ruins, and thought it belonged to a human." She nodded, smiling at the princess, and for some reason, she blushed. The pink-haired princess grabbed a chair, and sat, putting her head on her hands, staring avidly at his mom.

"It started a long time ago. We used to live in the capitol of the humans. It wasn't called the Human Kingdom, though. It was called Arcadia. The city we lived in was called Cloud. It was the pinnacle of all of our research and technological advancements. It was amazing, you should have seen it! It had flying cars, floating houses, everything!" She said, tapping on the computer that Princess Bubblegum had given her.

An image started to appear, and it looked... amazing. There were cars floating all around, and a Castle not far from where it was taken. A man in a lab coat and his mom appeared in the picture, holding a baby... which had to have been him. There were towers in the background, branching out like antlers. They looked so familiar... something snapped in his head, and he winced at the sharp pain that shot through him. His vision blurred, and it was like he could see himself as a baby, in his mother's arms. The vision disappeared, and he saw his mother again, this time with bubblegum, where they were before. He pushed that in his Vault, chuckling darkly.

"Woow... ookay." His mother looked at him strangely, then shook her head, laughing. She coughed, and started to speak again.

"We were having some problems in the fuel cells... it was where we made all the power to our country. It was a combination of taking the heat from the huge crack in the earth, using a special sort of power line, and radiation. Much more powerful than the old way, but far more dangerous were it to overload. And unfortunately, one day, it overloaded. We deduced it to sabotage later on, I was able to keep in contact, and we had to flee. I didn't know it, but the person who sabotaged the entire place brought me to the pumpkin patch. He wanted you all this time. No one can figure out why, but we think that you were named Prince when you were born. It's a random selection, and when you turn 15, you're told who it is. And we think it was you. He almost killed me, but the Wild People saved me and gave you this hat. I've lived with them ever since. But just recently, I went off on search for something, but had to come to the Candy Kingdom to recuperate. Princess Bubblegum found me, and brought me here, and here we are." She said, wringing her hands nervously. Finn stared at her in awe, his eyes widening.

"Prince?"


	3. The White Demon

**Let's do this! Omygosh, I'm so excited! Shit's gonna hit the frying pan in this chapter,you're going to find out what happens when human meets human XD**

**And no lemons yet... but there might be some cussing. Keep watching for the rating change, I have an idea of what's gonna make it M. Heh... it's total lemon material.**

**Also, OC'S TO GO! There's going to be quite a lot of OC's introduced in this story, plus I'm thinking of making a backstory fanfic to Cloud City.**

**Also, thanks to Ooobserver, for writing that AMAZING story! It helped me see what my story was lacking.**

* * *

He ran his hands through his hair, breathing out nervously.

"I don't know the first thing about being a prince. Jeez. I mean, do we even know I'm a prince?"

His mom shrugged, and brought up a file on the minicomputer. She sighed, her lips pursed and her body tense, and showed it to him, grumbling. There was a random assortment of names flitting past at an astronomical rate on the list, each name different from the last. But the one name that stood out was... **his**. _Finn M. Mertenz: Candidate, Picked for Prince_. He sped to the door, closing it slowly, his paranoia getting the best of him. He sighed, running his hands through his blond hair, the light catching it just right to where it gleamed like the sun, and his mother actually had to cover her eyes.

"Finn, please move so you don't blind us." She said, chuckling as she did so, a smirk crawling its way up her face. He stepped out of the light, smiling wanly, and he sat in one of the smaller chairs Prubs had layed out for them. He fiddled with his shirt, looking sullen and disheveled, and his mother scooted closer, the chair scraping the ground and causing a high grating noise. He turned over to her, his eyes reaching hers. Green met blue, and he sighed, looking away.

"Look, Mom, it's just a lot to take in at one. I mean, I can handle finding my mom, but Prince? That's stretching it a bit too far. I mean, yea I may be King of the Goblins, but let's not tell them that Silent Dan is a doll, 'kay?" He said, rambling. His mother shook her head, chuckling.

"Hey, how about you tell your old mother about some of your adventures?" She said, smiling. He grinned mischievously, and layed back in the chair, finally comfortable with the topic at hand.

"Well, I don't want to boast, but I've killed the Lich, saved almost all the princesses at least 10 times individually, and defeated a demon cat. Again, Peebles, sorry about that whole crystal dungeon thing..." He said, laughing. She shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No, it was my fault for not relaying the dangers to you in a way that it would turn you off, so to speak." He stuck his tongue out coyly, chuckling.

"Yea, I guess." His mother stood, brushing herself off, and grabbed her son's hand, chuckling again.

"Okay, you two, stop flirting. Let's go check out where you live, Finn, I need a place to stay now and you need to show me around." He turned away from Princess Bubblegum, blushing, and she did the same, likewise. He grumbled to himself about how she was too old anyways, and they exited the castle, watching as Jake wrestled with one of the... candy people? He wasn't sure, because candy people never gave him this hard of a time.

"Hey, Jake! Let me get in on some of that action!" He yelled, running over to his brother and best friend. He grinned, only to have it be wiped away by a thin grimace.

He stopped, noticing the way Jake was struggling to contain whatever the person was inside him. He was wrapped around himself, stretching and tightening to try to contain it.

"I could use a little help, bro!"

He burst apart, laying on the ground, panting. A girl got to her feet, a white hood covering the top of her face. Her skin that showed was tan and looked quite soft, but it had some cuts on it. Some loose tendrils of hair tumbled out of her hood, and they were a brilliant and striking white. She looked over at him, and ran full speed, brandishing her broadsword. It was then that he noticed the big cut on Jake's stomach. He grimaced, and he ushered his mother back.

"Finn, wait! Don't-" He shushed her, looking at his running opponent.

"No one hurts Jake but me, when we're wrestling!" He yelled, pulling out his Demon Sword. He had had it fixed by a blacksmith who lived out in the woods, and had made it just as good as before. He ran at the girl slashing, but she parried it easily with her sword. They stood there, each one struggling for dominance, and she finally caved, stepping back. He laughed, glaring at the girl, and she spit in his face, causing him to take a few steps back, lowering his sword. He wiped his face, sputtering.

"Gross, dude! That was unfair!" He yelled, and he turned back to the girl to see her put her sword through his abdomen. A dull numbness started to spread from the spot, and he blankly watched his mother run over to him, speaking something. He couldn't hear anything anymore. All he could see was the beautiful face of the girl, watching him fall to the ground with her white and green eyes. The last thing he could remember as he blanked out from blood loss was that she looked like an angel.

* * *

He moaned,covering his eyes, to keep the bright hospital lights from reaching his eyes. He tried sitting up, but a sharp pain in his stomach caused him to fall back in pain, making him grimace. He finally uncovered his eyes, only to meet the same ones that had put him in this position. Her white and green eyes stared at him, a glint of worry and... something he couldn't identify... maybe guilt... showing. She saw that he was awake, and hugged him like Susan Strong would, crushing him. It hurt even more, though, since he still had bandages from a sword wound!

"Air... please..." He managed to get out, gasping. She let hi go, smiling a little, and stepped back. It was then that she started to get flustered and wave her arms like a chicken. _She's being kinda cute for someone who just stabbed me a little bit ago..._ He thought. Her hood came down, and her hair tumbled out in beautiful waves, flowing across her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were the prince, I should have asked, was that your dog, please forgive me!" she said, rambling off an apology. He chuckled, motioning towards his side.

"Well, I'm okay now, I guess, so no harm done, right?" He said, giving his trademark lopsided smile. He was genuinely interested in this girl. He wanted to know why she tried to kill him, at the very least. But he felt like he wanted to get to know her more than that... Like they could be friends. He smiled at her again, watching her reaction. She was bewildered, to say the least, and her face betrayed the fact that she wanted to be punished for her actions. She was sort of like him, wanting recumpence for hurting an innocent.

"Dude. It's fine. You don't have to beat yourself up about it." He said, patting her on the arm. She jerked back, as is she had been stabbed by her instead of patted, and he raised an eyebrow and tried sitting up. After a lot of effort, he was able to pull himself in a sitting position, to the great dismay of his body. He winced as his side shot yet another arrow of pain through his body, and he sighed, looking at her as he put pillows behind his back to get comfortable.

"Look, I'm just usually not a touchy-feely person, okay?" She said, looking away. He shrugged, and closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep though, he was just resting his eyes for the moment. Before he knew it, he heard the loud, obnoxious voice of his best bud Jake through the door, yelling something about him. The girl stood abruptly, stepping away from the bed. He looked at the door as it burst open, and the girl was engulfed by Jake's hands, squeezing her.

"HEY! Come to finish the job, then?! I'm not gonna let you, you scumbag from the Nightosphere!" He yelled, growling. He held up a hand to stop Jake, and he perked up his ears, listening but still squeezing the girl.

"Jake, let her go. She's already torn up about it. I don't think that she did it in her right mind. It happens, you know?" He said, smiling at his brother. He still growled at the girl as he let her go, and she flopped herself onto the ground, gasping for air. His mother walked into the room, smiling, and instantly stiffened as soon as she saw the girl.

"Levi White. What a surprise, that you were trying to kill my son."

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaa~**

** Might be a bit longer for chapter 4, tried to make this one a bit longer than the last one, I had noticed it was a lot shorter. Let's do this!~**

**~Ciaou!**


	4. White Flame

**So hey guys, sorry if this took longer than it should have. Been thinking of story plots and also keeping up with my Transformice Clan/Tribe. Yall should play it, it's a fun game!**

**All right, let's get this story crack-a-lackin!**

* * *

Levi stood taller, growling.

"You got a problem, miss Bitchy?" She said, crossing her arms. Finn started to panic, noticing the change in mood and the tension in the air.

"Hah hah hah! You're funny, Levi! How about you tell me how you two know each other?" He said, trying to divert her attention from his mother. His mother sighed, and sat on his bed, covering his hand with hers.

"Yes. I think that an explanation is in order, what about you, miss Shadow-of-Darkness-and-all-that-is-Unholy?" She said, her eyes reflecting her feelings about Levi, which was deep disrespect, hate, and... disappointment? Levi sighed, sitting on the opposite bed, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I guess it all started when we first met..." She said, and the story started, a long and tiresome one filled with sorrow and loss.

* * *

_10 years ago_

There was a white sort of light in the distance, and a woman with long brown hair sauntered slowly over, taking her time. By the time she got there, the fire that had started by the crash had died down enough to where she could approach the scene. She took off her mask, her face scarred by time, but not as much as it would be. It was Finn's mother. The being down in the hole was quivering in pain, hunched over.

Half of her was still white-hot flames, the other half naked and red. Her hair was white, as was her eyes, except for her left eye, which was spotted with blue. She had pointed ears, and her hands were still flaming claws. It looked to all the world as if she were a cursed being. She looked over to the woman painfully, and hissed, showing sparkling white teeth, which were pointed to tips. Lilah jumped down carefully, doing her best to try not to burn herself, and went over to the half-flaming woman. She put a soft, but callused, hand on her shoulder, and she watched as the child started to tear up, her eye getting more blue. The flames died down, to show soft, bare legs, and nice, petite feet. She picked her up, crooning, and grabbed her cloak carefully, putting it over the child to warm her up, for she was as cold as snow.

She hugged the woman, crying , and tried to speak, the words coming out garbled.

"Plause... I dunnae whyre I ame..." She said, trying to speak English, but failing. She managed to get the gist, and she shushed the girl, cradling eh softly.

"You're safe. And you need a name. You sort of looked like a Leviathan, half-formed, so I guess I can call you Levi. You're dressed all in white, like an angel, so... your last name is White." She said, cradling the child. Levi smiled, hugging Lilah, and clo0sed her eyes, humming.

"I uused to be evvil. " She said, eyes dimming.

"Oh, that's not good, honey. But you chose differently, didn't you?" She said, stroking her hair as she walked away from the flaming scene softly, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Y-...Yes." She said, and the child fell asleep, starting to dream of a boy and his dog, having magical adventures in a distant land. Lilah sighed, stroking Levi's hair softly, and walked across the moor, looking up at the sky. She returned to her home, and set Levi down, covering her in a blanket. As she did so, she noticed a black spot around the girl's heart, small and coarse. It was almost like a mark, something to tell the world she was different. She grabbed some clothes, cute and just the right size, and put them on her, being careful not to wake Levi. She put the blanket back on when she was done, and smiled, trying not to cry. _She reminded her so much of Finn..._

* * *

"She was a sweetheart then, but she quickly grew into the devil." His mother said, growling at Levi. She returned the scowl easily, and sighed, remembering something important.

"Well, I'm sorry that I went to that party. It was my fault, okay?" She said, throwing up her hands. _So my mother raised her_... he thought. _Does that make her my sister, sort of?_ He thought, thinking hard. He shook it off, and watched the two banter and bicker, and watched sleepily as they tried to be as quiet as they possibly could while he fell asleep, listening to his family.

He fell asleep, watching a memory that wasn't his play out, strange and familiar.

* * *

_10 years ago, A little bit after Levi and Lilah left_

A monster of epic proportions covered the scene in darkness, drawing in the white that came from the flickering flames left from the explosion. It died down, turning into a dark, black-haired demon, with flames coming out of his arms and back. He smiled, his teeth glinting in the moonlight, and he touched one of the flames, turning it dark.

"With every light, there is a dark to extinguish it. That means you, White Traitor." He said, grinning wildly. His eyes were a dark blue, not unlike the hero that had been raised in the land of Ooh, and he picked some meat out of it, spitting on the ground.

"At least I know who I am. You can't even accept how evil you are." He walked into the crater, picking up a jewel, dark and glowing with malice. It was a Concealment Orb. _So she managed to conceal her evil in this..._ He thought, and he crushed it, absorbing the evil. He had so much already, and the added darkness made him flicker darkly. He moaned, a dark and evil sound, and for a second, his hair glowed brightly, as if it were blond, and his eyes glowed baby blue, as if he were some other person. He walked off, following his path to the destroyed Human town, the one they had called Cloud. It took him several minutes, as he flew there in Shadow Leviathan form, and he settled on the top of the boy Finn's destroyed home, sitting.

"He'll be here soon. One day, very soon."

* * *

He chuckled, and waited, a long, long time, at least 10 years. He opened a Watching portal, looking at the boy in the hospital bed, sleeping softly as White Traitor and her Raiser bickered, voices hushed. He flicked his finger, disappearing,and he appeared inside White Traitor's shadow, watching the boy with fervor, enamored by his lithe form and his blonde hair. _I didn't know that people could have that bright of hair_... He thought. Something strange grew in his black, shriveled heart, and he recognized it immediately.

_Love. Hot, unadulterated love._


End file.
